


[podfic] Mustard Seed

by fresne



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: F/M, Podfic, yuletide:2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Reader, she married him. Jane and Edward *finally* fall back into the downy softness of a married bed and they begin that wedded work of becoming flesh of each others flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mustard Seed

Length: Mp3, 9.3Mb, 19.48  
Music Credit: Finghin Collins playing Moonlight Sonata

[Original Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/91216)

[Archived download link](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/mustard-seed)

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
